


Though I Walk Through the Valley

by happypugfics



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, just some soft cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: Waverly finds out about the promise Nicole had Wynonna make to her at the hospital after her tango with a Widow.





	Though I Walk Through the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shorter one and another promt I got from tumblr. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Just some fluff stuff, because we all need that sometimes.

Nicole liked these mornings best.  She knew by now, with an Earp for a girlfriend that they would probably be few and far between.  With demons and revenants around nearly every corner of the Ghost River Triangle, the redhead had come to appreciate the time after the shit storm.  The Widow sisters were dead and most everything seemed to be taken care of, besides.  They had all deserved a quiet time before the inevitable next round of whatever was to come.  Especially Wynonna.

An ample amount of snow had fallen in the night.  It left sparse trees by her house heavy, limbs drooping with a white blanket of snow and ice on them.  Sometimes the branches snapped under the weight and Nicole liked to listen to the distant cracks come from outside as she sat by the window.  A steaming mug of hot cocoa was nestled in her hands, a knitted blanket around her shoulders.  There was a fire going in the wood stove, heating the house.  She had stuffed it full this morning.

Waverly was still asleep in the bedroom, peaceful for once.  Nicole thought she could be a raging ball of fire sometimes, for someone so small, but it was one of the many things she loved about her.  Embarrassing as it was, sometimes Nicole would just watch Waverly sleep.  She had done so this morning before coming downstairs to re-heat the house.

One elbow propped against the mattress, hand on the side of her head, Nicole has just looked down at the brunette, snuggled under an impossible amount of extra blankets.  There was half a smile on her face, as Waverly dreamed of something she would probably tell Nicole about later.  She had been having such a rough time dealing with Wynonna after everything that Nicole was glad to see her finally getting some rest.

Wynonna wanted to be left alone.  Nicole couldn’t imagine how she felt, even though Waverly told her everything.  It was weird for the redhead to see the older Earp sister act so unlike herself that it even had Waverly anxious over her 24/7. 

Nicole had been fully ready and willing to give up her own life, and almost had, but to give up a life she had created and loved and nurtured and gave birth to?  Nicole couldn’t fathom it.  Wynonna was in charge of everyone.  She was basically the really “dysfunctional whiskey mom” who made a decision and it somehow always worked out for everyone.  Nicole felt a little guilty about laying on the added pressure of choosing to let her die, if it came to that.

Luckily it hadn’t, and the topic hadn’t come up again much to Nicole’s content.  Everything was over and done so there was no need to cause anymore strife between her and Waverly.  It had been a hell of a go recently but things between them were in the best possible place now.  Nicole didn’t want to ruin it.

“Any particular reason you aren’t in bed, baby?”

A warm pair of arms, fresh from under warm blankets, wrapped around Nicole from behind and it made the redhead smile and lean back into the chair.  Warmth on Nicole’s cheek signaled a kiss and soon Nicole was pulling Waverly into her lap.

“I needed to start the fire, otherwise you’d never get out of bed.  It would be too cold.  Your little toes would shrivel up once they hit the floor,” She giggled and moved her head when Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck again to hold on.

“I _guess_ I can forgive you then,” Waverly relented and gave Nicole another kiss, this time on her nose.

One of her hands came free from around Nicole’s shoulders to take up the redhead’s cup of hot chocolate and she took a sip.

“Hey now—”

“What’s yours is mine,” Waverly quipped with a satisfied grin and drank another sip, appreciating the warmth it gave off, before she set it back down.

For a few minutes, the two women just looked outside, watching the tail end of the snow storm drop a few last flakes on the ground, covering the already blanketed area.

“How’s Wynonna?”

Nicole knew it was a sensitive topic these days, but since the woman had asked to be left alone, Waverly had been staying with her the past couple days and not at the homestead.

“I texted her this morning…and then called before I came down, but nothing yet,” Waverly gave a shrug and a sigh.  Nicole didn’t even have to see her face to know those eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

“Hey, she’ll be alright.  This is just something that’s going to take some time.”

Waverly hated to admit it, but she nodded.  Nicole was right.  So much had happened, to all of them, that Waverly wasn’t sure how they could ever be the same again.  She had been possessed by a demon, then kidnapped by a psycho.  She had almost lost Nicole.

Nicole felt Waverly’s grip around her tighten a little more, so the redhead angled her head forward and kissed her arm.  The shorter woman was upset, it was easy to tell.  Waverly was always so loose and free.  Right now she felt rigid.

“What is it, baby?  Don’t you believe me?”

“I do,” Was Waverly’s quick answer, but the quiet afterward let Nicole know there was more coming.

“It’s just…so much has happened, you know?  We got sworn in to a secret government agency that doesn’t even exist anymore.  We nearly lost Dolls.  I’m friends…well, ex friends I guess, with a revenant.  We put the beat down on some black widow bitches.  I kind of almost lost my hand but didn’t because I was possessed by a demon.  I’m not even an Earp.  Wynonna and Doc had to give up their baby.  And I almost lost you.  It’s all just been a lot.”

“I know, baby,” Nicole let go of her mug to run a hand through Waverly’s hair and push it out of her eyes.  She tucked a strand behind her ears and gave a smile at the bashful one she got in return.

“That was one of the worst days of my life, for sure.  I didn’t even know what to do.  I betrayed Wynonna for you.”

Apparently the memories were getting to be a little too much because suddenly, Nicole felt Waverly sobbing into her neck.  The officer immediately released her mug and wrapped both of her hands around her girlfriend’s torso and kissed at the side of her face affectionately.

“Hey, hey, baby.  It’s over and done with,” Nicole whispered it between kisses, pushing back some of Waverly’s hair to get to her cheeks.  Then her ear.  Then she kissed the top of her head.

“Baby…baby, look at me,” Nicole used a gentle finger to find Waverly’s chin and lifted her face up so their eyes could meet.  Waverly’s cheeks had wet streaks going down, dripping to her chin and off into Nicole’s lap.

“Wave…everything is alright.  It’s going to be alright.  Wynonna is just dealing with some hard stuff right now, but she’s got you.  I know she’ll get through it, because you’re an amazing helper.  How do I know?  Because I’m here, aren’t I? I got through it, and so will she, because of you.”

Nicole connected their lips and although Waverly felt like crying some more, she relaxed into it and let their foreheads just rest against the other.

“I…I was so scared.”

“Me too, Wave.”

“I don’t think I could have…i-if we didn’t find a way…” Waverly sniffled and Nicole just shook her head and rubbed at the girl’s back to soothe her.

“You wouldn’t have had too, Waverly.  Besides, Shae showed up.  Even if she hadn’t, I had a bit of a contingency plan for that,” Nicole confessed and before she even looked at the brunette she could feel her pull back some.

“A contingency plan?”

Waverly had that look in her eyes that Nicole knew meant she could either be really mad or just overly passionate.  She was hoping for latter.

“I…well, I uhm…I told Wynonna what I wanted,” Nicole confessed.

Waverly’s eyebrow shifted up some so Nicole decided to continue quickly, “If something happened, I didn’t want to be plugged up to a machine forever.  That’s not what I want, and Wynonna was there…so I asked her.  I asked her if she would pull it for me.  I couldn’t put that on you Waves, I couldn’t bear it.  I knew you’d never forgive yourself…”

Waverly’s eyes were starting to water again and her features had softened.  Nicole hated to see her like this, but they didn’t need any more secrets between them.

“I knew you’d never forgive yourself, or anyone else…or even me for dying in the first place, but there is one person you’d forgive…”

“Wynonna…” Waverly sighed.  A sad smile spread on her lips and Nicole mirrored it.

“Baby, I love you.  _So_ much,” Nicole cooed and gently pulled at Waverly’s hands till the girl was closer in her lap again, “I trust you with my life.  And lucky for me, too, because here I am!” Nicole smiled a little wider and the sight of it made Waverly relax a little more and extend her smile too.

“I know what I signed up for with you, Waverly Earp.  And I’m down for it, no matter how crazy or supernatural shit gets.”

“I love you too,” Waverly shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she kissed Nicole which such fervor the redhead almost considered taking them back upstairs.

“You know we’re going to need to have a conversation later?  Your ex doesn’t need to fly in every time you’re hospitalized,” Waverly quipped.

“I know, I know, but for now, how about we just have breakfast?”

“Make it waffles, and I think I can settle,” Waverly held a playful grin and Nicole had to jiggle her legs to get the smaller woman to get up.

“Pancakes?” Nicole teased.

“Pancakes are just ugly waffles, Nicole!”

“Fine, waffles,” Nicole rolled her eyes this time, but she had a smile on her face a she got up and moved over to the kitchen.  The ginger cat walked over her feet and curled herself around her legs, rubbing to be pet, but Nicole ignored her and opened a cabinet to reach for the mix.

“Okay fine, Waffles.”


End file.
